ANGEL
by natsumi511
Summary: un hermoso angel desciende a la tierra para aquella tarde una vez mas, pueda rescatar a su musa, a su pequeña, del dolor. "siempre te protegere, jamas estaras sola" Gaaxsaku. **


hellooo!!!...aki la desaparecida ( por unos cuantos dias nada mas xD!! ¬¬) natsumi^^ se reporta!!!

bueno....hace mucho tiempo k prometi esat historia a una linda lectora....asi k aunnk un poquito tarde.....lo prometido es deuda ñaña. este fic esta dedicado para ti : **xXxAlone..-DarknessxXx **espero k la disfrutes y...tambien todas(os) las(os) k se animen a leer esta historia ( mi primera historia d ste pairing...xD!!)

wenu wenu...ya no los aburro mas y los dejo k l one-shot ( mi cabeza dura nu m da para scribir fics largos xD!!)...

disfrutenlo!!!!

advertencias: habra mucho OCC con la personalidad de Gaara, pero necesitaba k el heroe no sea tan oscuro, sino la luz de saku...asi k spero k no se decepcionen mucho x l cambio ....

disclaimer: naruto, gaara, saku y los demas personajes no m pertenecen......son y seran de masashi kisihimoto...

Ahora si!!!...disfruten l fic ^^

* * *

"**ANGEL"**

Corría tan rápido como sus pequeños pies le permitían. Deseaba tanto huir de todo… como le encantaría vivir en un mundo en el que todo fuera bueno… corría a toda velocidad: rompiendo la quietud y el silencio de aquella calle, pues en ella se oía el fuerte chapoteo que hacían sus botas al irrumpir contra el mojado pavimento. Se oían también las lágrimas del cielo estamparse contra su impermeable.

¿Quién era el intruso que osaba alterar la melodía de la naturaleza con notas altas y desenfrenadas? Era pues una muchacha, quizá aun una niña, no podría saberlo bien. Parecía delgada, no en demasía, lo suficiente para decir que era atractiva; solo podría notar una prenda que la cubría, y era un impermeable azul marino, desgastado y que por supuesto, no parecía ser de su talla, permitiendo solo apreciar sus pequeños pies- como describí al principio – calzando unas viejas botas marrones. Sin embargo, estaba desprotegida en lo que por encima del cuello respecta. Sus largas hebras mojadas estaban pegadas a la prenda y algunas otras – rebeldes tal vez – se aferraban a sus blancas mejillas. ¡Oh mi dios! Casi olvido el detalle más importante. No habría de describir sino la parte anterior pues ¿Qué hay de extraño que en un día de lluvia el cabello no se apegue a nuestros rostros? Pues lo peculiar es – lectores – la tonalidad de esta cabellera, puedo afirmar con total seguridad que era rosa. Entonces me pregunto, si no es ella una diosa de la primavera, una musa de la luz o un hada del edén. ¿Qué hace entonces con ese aspecto? Es un día gris, viste harapos y, su rostro… no hay duda que es hermoso, pero esta ahogado en un océano de lágrimas saladas y dulces, que vanamente intenta retener o al menos esconder; sus mejillas finas y su respingada y pequeña nariz, están irritadas por el frio y es así que toman un tono carmín – "rubor por la vergüenza de estar en tan horrible lugar" – no puedo describir mas en ella. Pues su parpados me esconden el color de sus orbes – me gustaría conocer esa mirada – sus pestañas, negras y largas – muy hermosas admito – se aprietan contra sí. Es como si dentro, luchara contra algo que la atormenta desde hace mucho, lucha por el dolor que una herida de la vida aun no cierra, no lo sé… solo sé que sufre, pero ya no quiere hacerlo más.

Continuó con su huida eterna, pues parecía como si nunca se alejase del lugar. No miraba en la dirección en la que iba, así que no pudo notar el pequeño bache que delante de ella se hallaba. Ante el contacto con la desigual superficie, se tambaleo un momento, intento reaccionar, pero era tarde, cayó de bruces contra el frio cemento. No podría entender que ocurrió después, o mejor dicho por qué…

Sintió entonces que ya no podía mas, se sentía tan débil e impotente. Permaneció en el suelo, recostada. La lluvia caía sobre ella, pero ya no podía mojarla más y tampoco podía lavar su angustia y dolor. Una gruesa lágrima escapo ahora sin vergüenza: ya no oculto su llanto; comenzó con un suave sollozo, que poco a poco incrementó en volumen e intensidad. Hacía mucho que se había callado, ahora era tiempo de gritar. Lloro como nunca lo hizo, y como nunca lo volvería a hacer.

- ¡¿por qué?! – se pudo escuchar con claridad. Aunque en esa ocasión cobraba un tono ronco, debido al frio y al hecho de estar llorando, su voz era melodiosa, suave: muy femenina. Un poco chillona, pero eso le daba cierto encanto. No era tierna, pero era muy hermosa – ¿por….qué? – cuestiono una vez más, aunque esta vez su voz sonaba apagada, como si se hubiese rendido ante algo. Eran tantas las preguntas que podría formular con esa palabra. Tantas cuestiones del actuar del mundo, de la inhumanidad de sus habitantes y del dolor que aquí existía… se sentía tan débil, sola, triste, dolida y confundida por vivir en un mundo tan miserable, frio, manipulador, hiriente y sobre todo: indolente…

Su llanto continuó sobre aquella calle solitaria. Habiéndose calmado un poco tras su desahogo recostó la cabeza sobre el pavimento como si de una suave y blanca almohada se tratase, sus verdes ojos, que se notaban apagados sin atisbo alguno de un brillo escondido, se entreabrieron y permanecieron observando fijamente hacia la… nada tal vez. Respiraba con dificultad; sin embargo, minutos después, esta se torno pausada y constante y más lenta cada vez. Sintió los párpados pesados y se sentía realmente cansada, sentía la lluvia caer sobre ella pero ya no escuchaba el ruido que esta hacia al chocar contra el suelo, sonrió: detestaba el ruido. Ya no sentía frio, ni dolor, absolutamente nada. Su cuerpo ya no respondía y se sentía cansada. Supongo que cualquiera se desesperaría en esa situación, pero ella es una excepción. Sentía que aquello era lo mejor, por fin podría alejarse de todo lo que la hacía sufrir. La imagen del gris pavimento se iba haciendo cada vez más borroso y la oscuridad la reemplazaba. "ya no quería vivir…eso estaba bien entonces" pensó antes de cerrar los ojos…

*

*

*

- despierta bella durmiente…aun no es hora – creyó escuchar a alguien susurrar a su lado. La única voz varonil que había oído en su vida eran los gritos de su padre; sin embargo, esta no se parecía en nada a la de él: era dulce, pausada, gruesa claro pero confortable. Podría decir que era casi sobrenatural, celestial….muy hermosa.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, aun veía borroso. Noto que aun estaba recostada en el piso así que decidió levantarse para quedar arrodillada en el pavimento. Se froto los ojos con cierta rudeza y luego decidió inspeccionar el lugar y si era posible descubrir al dueño de aquella voz. Ya había dejado de llover y el sol estaba por ocultarse ya. Miro a la derecha, no había nadie. Giro entonces a la izquierda, mas tampoco hallo a nadie.

- ¿puedo saber a quién buscas? -la sorprendió por detrás. La única reacción que tuvo fue dar un pequeño brinco y virar con lentitud el rostro.

Quedo embelesada al descubrir quién era su interlocutor. Un joven, no aparentaba ser mayor de 20 años, de piel blanca y delicada, cabellos rojos como las llamas de la brasa. Y eso no era lo más impresionante: no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, nunca había visto un color tan extraño para estos: aguamarina; adornados además de unas muy notorias ojeras. Tenebroso pensaran ustedes. Mas esa no fue su impresión. Todo lo contrario, le parecía que aquella mirada, aunque pareciese fría al primer contacto era tierna y que, sumada con la hermosa risa que escapaba ahora de sus labios - al verla tan sorprendida quizás – le transmitían una sensación de calidez indescriptible.

- ¿q-q-quien eres? – fue la primera pregunta que se le ocurrió formular

- ¿Eh? ¿acaso no me reconoces? – la vio negar, un poco asustada aun – pues eso es malo ¿sabes? Yo si me acuerdo de ti. Pero bueno, fue hace mucho tiempo, supongo que no podrías recordarlo – contesto, mas para sí que para la joven que continuaba observándolo.

- … -

- Bueno…comencemos de nuevo – dijo tras un suspiro, cortando el silencio que se había formado entre ellos – me llamo… ¿de verdad que no tienes idea de quién soy? – insistió de nuevo recibiendo por respuesta una negativa por parte de la joven – Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara.

Estaba segura que jamás había escuchado ese nombre, pero le pareció tan familiar. Quizás si era cierto lo que ya se habrían conocido antes…pero no recordaba dónde ni cuándo

- Parece que al menos recordaste algo – la saco de su ensimismamiento. Levanto el rostro y se encontró nuevamente con su hermosa sonrisa; en respuesta, hizo lo mismo.

(…)

- Y ahora si me dirás – volteo el rostro para verlo sentarse a su lado, aunque eso no pareció extrañarle si lo hizo el cambio de tono que tenía su voz, ya no era dulce como la principio, esta vez era un poco mas ronca y parecía ¿enojada? Pero _¿por qué?_ – ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió para que hayas decidido… - calló unos segundos, cerrando los ojos haciendo más notorias sus ojeras – tu sabes, lo que hiciste esta tarde.

- ¿nani? – fue lo único que inquirió. _¿a qué se refería? ¿a lo de huir por las calles y actuar como una estúpida? ¿a permitir que sus sueños mueran? ¿a no hacer nada para continuar vivien--?_ Así que era por eso…acaso ¿él lo había visto todo? Bajó el rostro, el cual quedó escondido por los mechones rosas que caían sobre este –

- veo que lo recordaste – su voz nuevamente tomo un tono suave, casi paternal – consideraba que eras una joven que jamás se daría por vencida. Realmente me asustaste demasiado y sobretodo: casi logras hacer que me decepcionara y me olvidara para siempre de ti… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Qué es tan malo para que decidas huir y no querer afrontarlo? ¿Qué puede ser tan malo para que rehúses el regalo de la vida? – cuestionaba preocupado. Noto que sus orbes se tornaban acuosas y parecían sin vida. Y así lo era: el saber que pudo haberla perdido, que volvería a estar solo sin tener una razón para poder disfrutar de este mundo, realmente lo aterraba y lo entristecía.

- _¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto lo que le habría pasado? si a nadie parecía importarle su vida ¿por qué a él sí?_...sin embargo, saber eso le pareció…bueno, mejor aun: reconfortante. Hacía mucho que necesitaba desahogarse, cargar con aquellos problemas ella sola era demasiado – es que…yo…yo – pero _¿podría ser capaz de contar -aun sin detalles – todos aquellos vergonzosos y horribles pasajes de su vida? … ¿qué debía hacer_?...

Su llanto se convirtió en el fondo de la escena. Sintió su cálido cuerpo aferrarse al suyo en un abrazo, su cabeza esconderse en su pecho y sus lagrimas mojarle la camisa; sabía lo que ocurría e imaginaba como se sentía. Así que simplemente correspondió al contacto y dejo que la "pequeña" – como prefería llamarla- compartiera su dolor con él. Era lo mejor para los dos…

- Tranquila pequeña Sakura – susurró acariciando sus cabellos con un mano y sosteniendo su mentón con la otra – no necesitas contarme nada mas, se lo que pasa y lo que sientes….pero ¿sabes? Me gustaría decirte algo que espero pueda ayudarte

No le sorprendió que supiera su nombre, si se conocían de antes, no tenía por qué alarmarse. Además que ahora ese detalle era irrelevante en esta situación. ¿Cómo podría ayudarle? si pudiera hacer que naciera en un mundo diferente, donde nadie fuera tan duro y cruel, donde los hechos fueran justos, donde su hermana viviera, donde sus padres la amaran, donde ella tuviera amigos, donde nadie la echara de ningún lugar, donde la aceptasen y valorasen…donde podría ser feliz: ese sería el modo de ayudarla. Pero era imposible cambiar eso, nadie podría hacerlo…

- Quizás no pueda ayudarte como esperarías – respondió como si hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos – pero supongo que de algo servirá – continuó. Se separo d ella apenas unos centímetros para poder buscar algo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Cuando aprecio encontrarlo saco un pequeño frasco y se lo mostró - ¿sabes qué es esto? – preguntó

- _¿Qué tramaba hacer con aquello?_ – es arena – respondió recelosa, tras limpiar sus llorosas esmeraldas.

- ¡acertaste! -respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro – bueno – continuo recobrando una postura seria – hay algo que podemos hacer con ella; como por ejemplo…

- Un castillo de arena – termino ella la oración

- Un castillo de arena, así es – hizo una pausa - ¿sabes qué pasa cuando las olas del mar golpean al castillo de arena? – ella simplemente asintió, aunque escéptica de que aquello pudiera enseñarle algo – pues, la hostilidad y rudeza con que golpean las olas hacen sucumbir a la estructura. Pero… siempre existirá alguien quien a pesar de conocer el riesgo, volverá a levantar el castillo – levanto la vista para encontrarse con la de ella. una ceja levantada y una mirada de extrañeza para con su discurso fue lo que encontró al observarla. Suspiró – está bien, te lo explicare con otro ejemplo - luego de decir ello, rebusco nuevamente en sus bolsillos y saco un segundo frasco, que esta vez contenía agua. Abrió este y vertió su contenido en el primero, hasta que el liquido cubrió toda la arena que en el frasco había – la arena se moja y se une al mar, o en este caso al agua del segundo frasco, pero jamás se disuelve en esta. Jamás se rinde ante el dios azul – la volvió a mirar - ¿entiendes? Esa arena es tu esencia, eres tú, y ese intempestivo mar es el mundo. Jamás pierdas tu esencia, jamás dejes absorberte por la frialdad de este mundo: no dejes que tu vida se llene de oscuridad. Has de tu vida un hermoso castillo de arena, no caigas presa de la inhumanidad de los que te rodean. Y si alguna vez tu estructura cae, ¡siempre puedes volver a crear y levantar algo más hermoso! Intenta cada día sonreír y ser feliz, sin importar lo que hagan y digan los demás, no formes parte de ese cruel mar.

- Sus orbes se abrieron sorprendidas, jamás nadie le había hecho ver la vida de ese modo, jamás nadie le había instado a poder desear tanto vivir, recuperaron aquellas su brillo y la vida. Sin embargo… - arigato Gaara-san…demo – no es tan fácil poder hacerle frente a todos ella sola

- No estás sola – nuevamente le pareció que podía leer sus pensamientos – siempre que necesites algo, solo cierra los ojos, yo siempre estaré contigo, ayudándote a no caer. Solo…confía en mí.

Sus labios formaron por primera vez una sincera y gran sonrisa, sus mejillas se tornaron carmines tras oír aquellas palabras y jamás se sintió tan feliz – es bueno verte sonreír. Nunca dejes de hacerlo – le escucho decir mientras lo veía levantarse – borro su sonrisa y una expresión de miedo se formo ahora en su rostro ¿_la abandonaría acaso_? – no temas -replico él – ahora tengo que irme, pero por favor, no borres es sonrisa. Prometo que nos volveremos a ver ¿te parece bien? – "hai" fue su respuesta, dio la vuelta y se comenzó a alejar – no lo olvides se feliz, y así yo también lo seré – no pudo notar el nuevo rubor que tiñó las mejillas de la muchacha – ¡y por cierto! Espero que la próxima vez no olvides quien soy…

La joven se quedo mirando al horizonte, viendo la espalda de aquel apuesto caballero alejarse…

*

*

*

-¡Así que aquí te encontrabas muchachita malcriada! – el eco de la rasposa voz resonaba en sus oídos. Abrió los ojos con pesadez para inspeccionar donde se hallaba: el cielo estaba gris, debido a las nubes que anunciaban el fin de una tormenta, su ropa estaba húmeda y notó que estaba recostada sobre el pavimento. "solo fue un sueño" pensó con tristeza- ¡Sakura ven aquí rápido! ¿Creíste que podías escaparte y que no te encontraríamos? ¡Pues ahora veras lo que ocurre por desafiarme…! – oír aquellas amenazas le causaron escalofríos, habría podido levantarse y volver a huir pero ahora…

Se levanto y suspiro.

Sí. las cosas podrían ir siempre mal. Pero ahora ya no caería en el pozo de la desesperación, ya no estaba sola, siempre existiría la esperanza para ella. Solo debía sonreír a la vida. Ahora ya tenía un motivo para ser feliz: sonreiría por ella y para él, lo haría por ambos…Guardaría la imagen de aquel joven y, aunque todo haya sido un sueño, conservaría su reconfortante sonrisa en sus recuerdos. Aquella que le enseño que en este mundo si existen la bondad y la belleza.

Caminó en la dirección en la que estaban sus padres. A mitad del camino sin embargo, giro por última vez y sonrió

Lucharía por vivir más, volvería a sonreír y sobre todo se aferraría a la vida para, si era posible, volver a ver al hombre del que con sus dulces palabras le robo el corazón.

Hasta entonces. Jamás dejaría de amarlo y de vivir por encontrar su felicidad junto a él.

- Matta nee Gaara-kun – dijo para sí – espero que no tardes mucho para que pueda volverte a ver. Mientras tanto prometo sonreír, siempre lo hare por ti.

Un nuevo llamado la hizo moverse del lugar del cual se alejo corriendo, sin embargo ya no tenía miedo. No lo volvería a tener más.

(…)

A lo lejos, un joven de cabellos rojizos, y hermosos lagos aguamarinas por ojos, observaba la imagen de una joven alejarse de aquella calle.

Con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, aun observándola, la respuesta a su amada dio:

- Eso espero yo tambien mí pequeña…aunque, creo que no me oíste bien: siempre estaré a tu lado, cuidándote y protegiéndote. No temas no encontrarme. Jamás me perderás. Y si fuera posible que me escuches te diría que desde el momento que viste la luz de este mundo, me enamore de ti, de tu pureza, inocencia, gentileza y belleza; siempre te amé, te amo y lo hare…

Cuando la hubo perdido de vista se giro y tomó el camino contrario. Revolvió sus cabellos y dejo notar un escrito en un extraño idioma que tenía en la frente: "Sakura" era lo que significaba…Los últimos rayos de la tarde lo envolvieron, y conforme avanzaba, su hermoso ser se elevaba en dirección al astro rey.

Y cuando hubo llegado la noche, en la ventana de la habitación de una joven peculiar, una hermosa y gran estrella, de un extraño tono aguamarina, brillaba con magnanimidad en el manto oscuro, alumbrando los sueños de su amada "acunándola" por siempre en sus brazos.

***.-*.-*.-*.- * FIN *.-*.-*.-*.-***

y wenu wenu....k les parecio???? merece algun comntario??? (bueno , malo, quejaas.....saben k acepto cualquier cosa....aunk claro excepto flam,es....lo demas lo esperare con los brazos y ojos abiertos hehe)....

wenu y para lso lectores de "true love it really exists" anuncio k subire el siguiente capi sera mi regalo por el dia del amor y la amistad ("san valentin " familiarmnt ^^) asi k espero leerlos pronto....y pues ...

hasta l domingo ^^

sayo

muuuuchos besooootes !!!


End file.
